September
by xAngelOfSorrow
Summary: Duo wakes up into his worst nightmare. Why are thee dead bodies all over the place? Why is there blood all over the walls? Where are his friends? And what are these strange flashbacks he seems to be happening?


So I feel in love with a song (the one in the story) and at the end of the story as I was writing it I was crying! I've never written something like this and I don't like it! T- DON'T ASK ME TO DO IT AGAIN BECAUSE I WONT! I LIKE HAPPY STORIES! (if you read the story and don't understand ill have a spoiler at the bottom hehe) WARNING: STORY LEAVES A LOT OF QUESTIONS UNANSWERED

I opened my eyes, looking around at the room I was in. Everything I laied my eyes on was a mess, as if people stopped what they were doing and fled for there lives. I sat up from where I was laying on the floor, rubbing at forehead. When I brought my hand away I saw red. Blood. Somehow I must have hurt myself. Grimacing and trying my best to ignore the blood I found all over me I slowly got to my feet and slowly walked out of the room.

-I can't remember what happened in September when everything is gone when its dark and I'm alone.

I walked down a few hallways, not knowing where I was or where any of my team mates were. To often I would come across blood splatters/smears on the walls, puddles of blood on the floors and bodies. Some whole some not laying about. I shivered from fright, wishing I knew what was going on. My head was starting to hurt more and more as I looked at everything. As if my mind were trying desperately to make me forget something important.

-its been forever since I could have remember . Where the hell is every body, I just want to know the story,of what happened right before, I became so alone.

Finally I came to what looked like use to be a hanger. Once again I found blood, and body/body parts everywhere. Guns, knives and all sorts of different weapons were laying everywhere. I did a complete 360 turn once I reached the middle of the huge room. Looking for anyone to be alive. Be it friend or foe, I just wanted this nightmare to end. Where was everyone? Why were there dead people all over the place? Did the others maybe leave me behind on a Oz base we just destroyed? But that would make no sense. We always used bombs to destroy the bases so nothing was left. Without a thought about it I sprinted off in a random direction, not knowing where I was going. Just letting my feet carry me where ever they wanted me to.

-still can't remember what happened in September back when every body died. Trails of blood are in my eyes!

Falling to my knees in the middle of the hallway I started calling out for my friends. "01? 05? Anyone?" Suddenly from a room that was next to me I heard move meant. I cautiously made my way over and found one soldier still alive. It was shocking since he was missing his body from the waist down and the top part was shredded. I rushed to him not knowing what to do. My mind in a panic. "Can you hear me? What happened? Do you know where we are?" I didn't dare touch him, knowing it would cause him more pain, but still hoping he could answer some of my questions. He spoke in a labored whisper.

" monster... Everyone dead... No way... To... Destroy him..."

At every word his voice grew weaker and weaker until you couldn't hear it anymore. His breathing stopping altogether. I stayed there shocked. 'Everyone's dead? Because of some kind of monster?'

-I just discovered the soldiers were defeated by something really strong its seemed very weird and wrong, it just doesn't belong, like it came out of this world.

Once again I took off running, letting my feet carry me where they wanted. Stopping only when a horrible pain burst into my head causing me to fall to my knees holding my head between my hands.

-finally... Finally its done! hahaha! Its finally done hahahahaahh!

-stop it! He's trying to kill us all! Stop him!

-NO! No... Im going to save you! I'm going to save you all.. Don't you try and stop me!

Opening my eyes I sat there shocked. What was that I just heard in my mind. I don't ever recall that happening ever. Or me saying such horrible things in a voice like that... I felt like I was forgetting something... Something important... So what was it? I was afraid to find the answer...

-I regain a small memory can't denied it just like that suddenly. I think I got enough room something tells me this is worse then what I knew

Standing up, I continued to slowly walk down the hallway in a daze, not knowing what to think anymore. Trying to wrap my mind around what went through my mind when that horrible pain hit and what I saw everywhere. Walking up to a door at the end of the corridor, it opened slowly, as if broken. I stepped inside, screaming from what I saw.

-this is redemption day everybody! Go away... Get away from me... Stay away from me! Go away! You can't touch me now!

In front of me lay the teammates I held so dear to my heart. Quatre and trowa to the left. IT was hard to tell it was them since they were covered in so much of each others blood. You could also see that a lot of there body parts lay around them. Like in a haunted house horror room. Looking away from them I caught sight of Wufei. Or who I could only assume to be Wufie. Since It was only a body missing its head, which was no where in site. I could only guess by the katana that was in the body's hand.

-see this button here?! I'm gonna press it!

Finally looking to the other side of the wall, I let out a whimper and stumbled forward and fell to my knees. Heero... His back was to the wall, one leg laying out in front of him, the other bent slightly up towards him, like he were just causally sitting there. His eyes held a sad blank look as if he had lost hope during the last second of his life. If it were not for the blood, and the giant scythe stuck into his body and the wall behind him, he could had probably survived whatever had happened. But what drew my attention the most was what Heero was holding in his hands. I sat there for what seemed like hours, days, years to me. Starring at the item heero was holding. Then once again the pain hit and I was n the ground holding my head crying, as images and flashbacks flew threw my mind.

I just remembered what happened in September I'm the one who killed them all I survived after the fall.

Silently getting up,I took another look around the room. Then reached forward and yanked out the scythe from the body and grabbed the golden cross that was in the dead boys hand and turned to leave while putting back on the cross that was yanked off my neck in the boys final moments.

One would then question if the person leaving were really Duo or something all together. The only thing for sure was that as he left he had a sickening smile on his face, his eyes that once carried a happy look in them were now dead looking and literally glowed a deep violet color as he walked out of the place Duo Maxwell once called home. In the news later on it would have been all over the news that over 1000 were dead. And that a person called Shinihami were on the lose.

Everyone used to ask why fear death. Well now you know.

~End

SPOILER: so pretty much duo wakes up, finds himself in a horror story. He doesn't remember where he is or what happened. He runs into all kinds of gory things. He has a flashbacks of him yelling things like how "its finally done" (I was thinking of that kind meaning about how the god of death finally took over duos body) And the others (heero, quat, tro and wu) are trying to stop him. After that its like he kind of knows it was him, but he wants to denied it. Still not understanding what happened. Then he walks in on his teammates dead. But once duo saw heero and Duos cross in his hands (the cross is what finally made duo remember everything) duo remembers, causing the god of death to come back out and walk away.


End file.
